


Lattebayo

by AmethystScholar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScholar/pseuds/AmethystScholar
Summary: A wrong order goes a long way for Naruto and Sasuke...





	

This isn't even a fanfiction I just wanted to make this pun before anyone else on this website could  
I've never even watched Naruto


End file.
